Fitness check up
by SoulMentalista
Summary: Lisbon s team has to do a fitness test. Lisbon practises with Jane and Van Pelt with Rigsby. There will be a few problems concerning Lisbon and her body perception and a health problem Jane has. To sum it up: They worry about each other :D JISBON FLUFF GUARANTEED
1. Fitness alarm

Let´s see how athletic the team really is and especially how Jane is going to manage all the tasks.

Enjoy :)

Teresa Lisbon would have loved to throw her alarm clock against the wall when it started to make make this annoying beep noise and announcing the next day of work. She tried to hit the button, which she (again) didn´t find even after years and years of practise. Instead she touched the volume control and amplified the beep noise even more. Totally annoyed she pushed herself out of her bed to finally end her clock´s life.

"You will never ever again ruin my day.", she said to the clock and threw it violently in her basket.

In her office she met Jane, who held open the doors of the elevator while smiling his unbelievable cute smile.

"Thanks.", she murmured hardly audible and looked to the ground.

"Did you sleep well?", he tried to start a conversation, even though he knew that it wouldn´t work.

"Do I look like I slept well?", she glared at him angrily.

"You look stunning beautiful as always.", he replied.

"Crawler." She left the elevator concentrating on not blushing due to Jane´s compliment.

Today the way to her office was more difficult than usual. First, the post man came up to her and gave her a pile of envelopes than Hightower crossed her way and gave Lisbon 5 other letters and when she finally wanted to enter her office she twisted her ankle and fell to the floor. Van Pelt watched them and wanted to rush to Lisbon for help but Jane signaled her that he would take care of the boss. Jane gave Lisbon his hand and pulled her up carefully.

"Are you alright?", he asked observing her ankle.

"Yeah...", she murmured and bend down to gather her things.

"Wait, I´ll help you.", he smiled at her encouragingly.

In the afternoon Teresa rellied the team members in the bullpen.

"There are good news and there are bad news. The good news are that we are allowed to work less this week. The bad news are, that we have to prepare ourselves for a fitness check up instead."

"Me too?", Jane panicked.

"Yes."

"I hope you are not referring to a physical fitness test, aren´t you? I´d rather train my mental skills.", Lisbon just shook her head.

"No, we all have to do this check up, even if you are just our consultant. More questions?"

"When is the check up?", Grace asked.

"In fife days. You can read all about it in this letter.", Teresa handed out an envelope to every team member.

"Where is Cho?", Rigsby wondered.

"His father died and he had to fly to his family in Corea."

Suddenly Lisbon heard a moan coming from the couch.

"Are they serious? How am I supposed to do 50 push ups, climb over a wall and run 1000 meters in 4 minutes?", Lisbon shrugged her shoulders.

"That´s life.", she said and disappeared in her office.

Hours and hours Jane racked his brain about this stupid test. He couldn´t run a mile in such a short amount of time and he couldn´t do real push ups. He wouldn´t say he was unathletic, he was just better in other kinds of sports like Tennis. Should he ask Teresa for help? Van Pelt and Rigsby trained together as well…

Determined he got up and made his way to her office. This time he even knocked before before entering her office.

"Hey Lisbon."

"Jane, waht´s up?"

"I just wanted to asked if we could… train together for this check up."

Lisbon sighed out of relief. He wanted her help…

"If you promise me to be here at 4:30 pm today and the next days I´m willing to coorperate." Jane smiled and bent down to her.

"I would do everything for you, Teresa." he whispered and again she tried to hold back the blood which was about to flood her head.

When he had left the room Teresa took a deep breath and smelled his aftershave which dazed her mind. Why was she always captivated by him?

Actually, he was just the annoying and handsome consultant, who got in trouble all the time.

An hour later at 4:30 pm. Patrick Jane knock on her door, ready to get tortured.

"Just a second.", she shouted and a few moments later she stood in front of him. She had tied her hair in a pony tail and a lovely streak fell in her face.

"Okay, I´m ready. Let´s go."

In the locker room Teresa opened her locker and detected with relief that she had trainers and clean clothes. After putting on the hot pants and a pink Nike shirt she looked at herself in on of the big mirrors hanging on the wall.

Teresa Lisbon how did you get so fat in just one year? Critically she observed her arms, her legs and her belly. It seemed like everything has changed. She used to be slim and her legs and arms were more muscular. She couldn´t let Jane see… this.

"Lisbon?", Jane shouted in the locker room.

"Are you ready?", he enered the room and looked around the corner, where Lisbon stood hoping that she was invisible for him.

"You look great.", he said but noticed how she observed herself.

"Is that one of your jokes? I have never been so… so", Jane made one big step towards her and turned her away from the mirror.

"You really look adorable. Come with me, nobody is in the gym right now so nobody is going to see you."

"Okay, how do we start?", Jane asked.

Lisbon just stared at him. Why did he look so awesome? There was no sign of imperfection… His curls were… blond and...

"Lisbon, Lisbon… Teresa?", his voice slowly reached her mind.

"Forget about your body. There is absolutely nothing wrong with it." She sighed.

"Let´s warm up a bit.", gently he took her hand and pulled her in the middle of the hall. They ran back and forth a few times and streched themselves.

"Wow you are flexible.", Jane noticed, when he saw her doing a split

"Am I? I didn´t recognize that.", she said and watched Jane who tried to copy it from her but miserably failed.

"I give up. My legs already hurt. So how do we start? Push ups or climbing over the wall?"

"I think we should start with running the 1000 meters and than we can try the push ups.", she smiled at him and Jane was relieved that she seemed to forget about her outward appearance.

When they ran four rounds (1km) Lisbon stopped her watch. Breathlessly she rested her hands on her knees.

"5 minutes and 45 seconds. We really have to work on that.", she managed to look up at Jane. At least she thought he stood there but he didn´t. She turned around and saw him lying on the floor.

"Jane are you okay?", he shook his head and she heard that it was hard for him to breath.

"What´s wrong?", worried she knelt down beside him and rested his head on her knees.

"Shall I call a doctor?"

"No.", he panted and tried to take a few deep breaths.

"I have… I have asthma."

"Asthma? Why didn´t you tell me that? What if you get a serious attack?"

"I didn´t know that I still have it. I had my last serious attack when I was 5. Since then only minor breathing problems… But it is good to know that you worry about me.", she smiled at him.

"Of course I´m worried. You are my friend.", it came out of her.

He got up and pulled her close to his chest. For ages he hadn´t held a woman in his arms that´s why he enjoyed even more the feeling of her skin pressed against his.

When he let go of her she looked deep in her consultant´s eyes…

"I… think we should work on our push ups now… If you feel strong enough.", she suggested so she couldn´t start to drown in his eyes. Jane nodded and moved into his position.

TO BE CONTINUED

I always look forward to reviews of any kind :)


	2. Strength or Weakness

Here is the next chapter :) Lisbon can be such a drama queen 3

"One… two… three." Lisbon counted the push ups and felt how her arms became weaker and weaker. But as long as she saw Jane beside her still doing push ups she couldn´t just stop. That would have been embarrassing. When also Jane felt that he lost strength in his arms he just layed down on the ground and also Lisbon finally could stop.

"You could have stopped earlier. It wouldn´t have been embarrassing or something."

Suddenly Lisbon jumped on her feet and ran out of the sports hall, leaving behind a confused Jane.

What did he do to cause such a reaction? Should he follow her? Maybe she just had to calm down?

When she entered her home she threw her stuff in a corner of her apartment and lay down on her bed. What´s wrong with her? She never reacted like that…

To distract herself she took a cold shower, but when she she saw herself in the mirror all the banished thoughts came back.

Shortly she closed her eyes to remember what Jane said to her: "You look adorable." Teresa you look adorable, Patrick Jane said that you look adorable. "You don´t need to be ashamed of your body", she told herself but that didn´t help at all. Okay, so what do you do when you´re feeling like a whale… Sport, you are doing sports. Teresa, you do sports till you start to feel normal again.

She dressed up in a regular sports outfit, grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

She took a deep breath before she started to run. She ran over the streets aimlessly. Crossed the road, turned left, turned right. When she ran out of air she walked in a slower pace but never stopped moving. Throughout the time she felt how a stabbing pain made its way through her stomach so she had to sit down.

Meanwhile Jane reproached himself. He should have followed her? Did she again worried about her outward appearance? Why is she even thinking about that? If she knew how crazy she made him by just stroking through her hair… Jane sighed and looked dreamy at a picture of Lisbon he had made a few years ago. Her smile was simply perfect and her green eyes let his his heart melt every day.

"I have to talk to you, Teresa.", he said to himself and left his motel room.

When he stood in front of her door took a quick look at his watch. The big hand had past midnight one hour ago. Hesitating he put his finger on the ring button and pushed. He heard nothing, no voice, no steps, no Lisbon. He rang again a few times… still nothing. Jane didn´t know if he should be happy that Lisbon slept so deeply or if he should be worried. To be sure he decided to be worried and tried to open the door with one of his tricks.

While he was concentrated on the complicated lock, he didn´t recognize in time that someone came from behind and hit him with a wooden object. His vision turned completely black for a moment and he had to lean against the door frame.

"Jane?", he heard a female voice.

"Lisbon?", Teresa opened the door and helped the dazed consultant to her couch. Moaning he sat down and rested his head in his hands.

"What did you do outside? It´s past midnight.", he wondered while Lisbon took care of his head.

"I ran a few miles."

"You ran? At night? Lisbon we have... aua."

"Don´t make a fuss. Tell me what you are doing here!"

"No. You interrupted me, it´s still my turn. So why do you run around the neighborhood at night?"

"I just wanted to train for this fitness crap."

"Yeah right… Tell me, why...", Lisbon interrupted him again.

"Now is my turn. Would you be so kind and tell me why you wanted to break in my apartment?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I rang but you didn´t open the door so I was worried that something happened.", Lisbon tried to hold her serious face.

"Ah...And what is so important that you can´t wait till tomorrow morning?", Teresa really tried to be angry at him.

"I wondered why you left and if that had to do something with me…? Did I insult you or something?"

Lisbon couldn´t help but feeling moved by his answer. He was worried about her and came to her ao´partment late at night to check on her…? How was she supposed to react now?

"You can have the couch for the night. There is a cussion and here is a blanket. Good night..." Without taking another glance at him she turned around and went into the bathroom. Now Jane was even more confused. Why did she change the topic all of a sudden? Maybe they both should just sleep and talk about everything tomorrow…

When Jane woke up the next morning he found a note:

I´m already at the CBI. Breakfast is in the microwave and painkillers are in the bathroom.

See you later,

Lisbon

Grinning he put the note aside and looked into the microwave. I yummy pancake caught his eye and as he took a closer look he saw that she wrote "I´m sorry" with chocolate. Again Jane just had to smile. "What´s the matter with you Teresa?", he asked himself again and enjoyed the lovely breakfast… prepared with love.

When Jane left the apartment and watched out for his car he also saw Lisbon´s car in a parking lot. Did Lisbon run to the CBI instead of driving with the car? On his way the office he prayed the whole time that Lisbon sat in her office, healthy and unharmed, and didn´t get kidnapped on the way to her car.

The ride with the elevator seemed to take ages and when the doors opened with a "ping" Jane caught his breath. He practically ran over to her office and threw open the door.

Lisbon was about to put on her working clothes and stood in front of him in shock. As fast as she could she grabbed her black top and covered her torso.

"Jane, move you´re ass out of my office.", she yelled at him and Jane quickly made his way out of the lions cave.

"Sorry.", he murmured before closing the door.

The rest of the day he couldn´t get this picture out of his head: Lisbon in a sports bra and hot pants, grabbing this black piece of fabric while her dark hair fell messy over her shoulders…

Lisbon also didn´t leave her office. She didn´t make a coffee or eat lunch. Just right on time at 4:30 pm. she walked to the gym. Jane followed her keeping a secure distance without saying a word.

When he entered the hall Lisbon already started to warm up.

"Hey Lisbon.", he tried to start a conversation.

"Hey.", she glanced up.

"Lisbon, I´m sorry that I bursted in your office. I should have knocked… but I was really worried.", she looked at him confused.

"Well… I… thought… I mean your car stood in front of your apartment and you weren´t there so I…"

"You thought someone kidnapped me? I just used my bike."

"Teresa, you really start to scare me. You don´t have to lose weight or change anything.", her smile vanished.

"Mind you own business."

"Did you eat lunch today?"

"Jane, I said mind your own business and now start to warm up."

He obeyed and thought it would be better to act a bit more reserved.

While they ran the 1000 meters he drowned in his own thoughts so he didn´t realize how he passed Teresa and finished the run first. When she suddenly started to swear, he turned around.

"What´s wrong?", he asked carefully.

"I needed 6 minutes, even longer than yesterday."

"Than… we just have to practise more.", Lisbon took a deep breath as if she tried to hold back her rage.

"Let´s try again.", she already wanted to start running but Jane grabbed her arm.

"Lisbon, you have to rest a bit. You won´t finish this run if you don´t gather your power."

"I´m not the one who has to rest. You are the asthmatic.", she freed herself from his grip and started to run again.

"Hey Jane.", Grace said and entered the hall with Rigsby.

"Hey.", he replied but his thoughts were still with Lisbon.

"What´s with Lisbon?", Rigsby asked and watched Lisbon who desperately tried to finish the first round.

"She needed more time today for the 1000 meters than yesterday and that´s bothering her. She thinks a lot about her body and is obsessed with doing sport. Grace, could you talk to her. She won´t listen to me."

"You mean a girl talk?"  
"Yes."

"Sure, but now Rigs and I have to train a bit. Bye.", Grace smiled at him encouragingly and pulled Wayne with her in a corner of the hall.

Lisbon´s heart beat raced and became more and more irregular. The stabbing pain came back and filled her sides so that she had to slow down her pace to normalize her breathing. Salty sweat ran down her back and her forehead and her shirt sticked to her skin. Her calfs hurt and dizziness occupied her mind but she didn´t dare to sit down. She wasn´t weak!

"Let´s do some push ups.", she suggested and Patrick looked at her like she was crazy."

"Are you serious? You have to sit down, I get you something to drink."

Determined he sat her down on the bench and took a bottle out of his bag. Meanwhile Lisbon didn´t even think about relaxing. Back then in the police academy she had to work even harder so she got up and started to do push ups. She tried to ignore the pain in her arms, the feeling of weakness rushing through her bones but when even her last reserves of strength were used up she couldn´t but fall to the floor.

Her vision got blurry and voices surrounded her. One female voice, two male voices. Voices which said her name, a hand which stroke her cheek and something wet, which dropped on her forehead. Frightened she wanted to get up but someone softly pushed her back.

"Boss, you should calm down before you get up." Teresa´s vision cleared and she could see three worried faces.

With a slight move of her hand Grace indicated that she wanted to be alone with Teresa for a while.

I hope you enjoyed it.  
REVIEWS are always welcomed :)

By the way:  
I write The Mentalist/Jisbon songs and post them on youtube. Check it out if you are interested :)

channel/UCWbma2lU06lzp2GkNMRZaLA


	3. Therapy á la Jane

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and please forgive me for my mistakes.**

**And thank you for all the reviews.**  
**I´m not really used to yet just to . So sorry for not answering to revies or something. I have to figure out all the features first ;)**

"Do you feel better?", Grace asked

"Yes.", Lisbon sighed.

"… Is there anything you want to talk about?", she tried to start the girl talk.

"Did Jane tell you to ask me that?", Grace looked at her guitily.

"I appreciate your attempt to help me, but it really isn´t necessary."

"But he honestly worries about you."

"There is nothing to worry about. I´M FINE. Okay? You can tell him that.", Lisbon tried to sound authoritarian but still saw the disbelief in the young Agent´s eyes.

"Getting in shape is not a sin, especially now that we have to pass this stupid test.", Lisbon added and hoped that this conversation was over.

"Well, it depends… I hate to ask you that but… Do you try to lose weight?", Grace looked at her Boss like a mom to her child when it tried to hide sweets behind his back.

"I just want to get my old body back and nail this test. There is nothing wrong about that!"

"I dare to say that your body is perfect. Women who see you are green with envy. Those on the show "The Biggest Looser" have to worry about their size. YOU are not even close to that.", she tried to encourage her Boss. She never would have thought that Teresa Lisbon, the one and only Teresa Lisbon, had a problem with her self-esteem. Teresa was the strongest woman she ever met.

There had to be something else which bothered her.

"I just don´t feel comfortable and I want to have good results, is that so hard to understand?"

To forget what just happened Lisbon stood up and stregthened her posture.

"How do you feel?", Jane asked and approached her.

"Fine.", she answered annoyed and glanced at him angrily.

"Let´s do this wall climbing thing...", she suggested and ignored Janes, still worried, expression.

When they finished exercising Lisbon felt like a truck ran over her and when she recognized that her bike stood in front of the CBI building, waiting for her, her mood decreased drastically.

Without changing her clothes she directly left the gym and headed home.

She pedalled as fast as she could till a stabbing pain in her legs stopped her from moving forward.

The feeling of power leaving her body made her angry so she tried to fight the pain and weakness through concentrating on the road. When wind started to cool her sweaty body she shivered and tried to control her movements… without great success.

"You need a ride home?", a voice asked and Teresa turned around expecting a smarmy guy with sunglasses and a cigarette.

"Jane.", she said a bit relieved.

"What do you want? Annoy me on my way home?"

"I asked, if you need a ride home, you look pretty exhausted."

"No."

"Please, I don´t want you to catch a cold."

Lisbon continued to ignore him and moved forward (somehow) while Jane drove with the SUV, adjusting to her (really slow) pace. Than she suddenly stopped and glanced at Jane.

"Offer accepted.", she admitted defeat and before she realized it Jane had put her bike in the car and opened the door on the passenger side.

When he pulled in a parking lot in front of her apartment Lisbon slowly left the car, still shaking.

"May I come in with you? I think I left something at your apartment this morning.", she answered with silence. She was to tired too reply, too tired to fight him.

"I take that as a "yes".", he spoke to himself and followed her.

In her apartment he pretended to search for an imaginary item while figuring out a way to talk to her.

"Are you done?", she asked impatiently and he decided to pull himself together.

"Teresa… I know that I´m getting on your nerves but… I´m honestly worried about you. At first you seem to feel depressed, than you are so cute and prepare this pancake for me and now you are angry and depressed again… I just want to understand what you are going through right now."

Lisbon sighed and sat down on her couch. Her eyes were empty, her angry facade was gone.

"You´re right… I just… I don´t know..."

"You feel worthless?", Jane asked and saw that he was right when she buried her face in her hands.

"Is that why you try to "get in shape"?" Jane didn´t dare to use the term "loosing weight".

Lisbon just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe… there is just enormous pressure on me… "

"Do you think you have to be perfect in everything what you´re doing?", he asked and sat down next to her.

"I´m the boss, I have to do it right, I can´t loose."

"So it bothers you when someone is better than you?", he tried to understand the situation.

"Yes, cause I wouldn´t be the boss of our team if I wasn´t one of the best agents."

"But there is no competition going on. I´m not better or a better boss just because I can do more push ups than you can. You are the one who´s tackling the suspects. I could never do that. You are not the boss because of your muscles, you are the boss cause you have something in here.", he pointed his finger to her head.

"And in here.", he pointed his finger to her chest.

"But in the end nobody cares about that. The result counts."

"Lisbon, our team has solved the most cases in the entire unit.", he still tried to cheer her up.

"Sure, but...", Lisbon stopped herself. She didn´t want to hurt him but if she was honest to herself it had a lot to do with him being a team membet.

On the one hand, she didn´t feel comfortable in her own body, she didn´t feel attractive. She let herself go the past few month. She wasn´t the fresh, young agent anymore. On the other hand, this fitness check up made her feel like somebody questioned her qualification. She had to prove that she was the best, that she deserved to be the boss of her team, but she couldn´t because there was Patrick Jane. He was better than her in many ways. Physically and mentally.

"There is more behind it than you told Grace, right?", Lisbon nodded and tried swallow the knot in her throat.

"As a woman you always question yourself, that´s normal. You are not happy with your legs, your butt, your face, your hair, everything. That´s just one half of the problem. As a woman in a world full of men you have to prove that you are capable of being a boss every day cause men doubt that women can be good leaders."

"I don´t.", he mentioned and a smile crossed her face.

"You are right when you say that we solved a lot of crimes but that´s just because we have you. To them it looks like you do all the work and my job is just to keep you in line… which is not working either… I have to prove to the others and myself that I´m… good. They can´t see it through my work, so they need to see my results."

Jane started to feel extremely guilty. He never thought about the personal impact his work could have on her. He practically took her job away from her and made her feel worthless.

"Teresa, I´m really sorry. I didn´t know that you feel that way…", he covered her hand with his what sent a chill down her spine. She wasn´t able to say a word. The sensation of his fingers suddenly stroking her hand was too much for her.

"May I tell you that I´ve never questioned your authority, even though I am causing trouble all the time."

"Yes, you may.", she confirmed and smiled at him, trying not to blush.

"It´s nice to see you smile again and about your "body problem"..."

"Jane, please let´s just skip this topic. It will take time till I feel… attractive again.", embarrassed she lowered her head. Why was she sitting here with Patrick Jane talking about this stuff?

A normal woman would talk to her best friend… Jane probably was her best friend… somehow. Her only friend besides Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt even if they were more her colleges than her friends.

"Teresa believe me, you can´t get more attractive, that´s impossible.", he said not considering that she would probably misunderstand it.

"Thanks for the encouragement. So you came here just to tell me that I shouldn´t try to become more attractive because I´m so ugly?", Teresa said hysterically what confused Jane who thought he complimented her.

"Get out.", she was close to screaming and pulled him up from the couch so that he stood in front of her. He could see tears glistening in her eyes.

Suddenly Jane realized his mistake. Why was he so indelicate today? She was so insecure about herself and he had nothing better to do than destroying her self-confidence.

"Teresa I-I-I didn´t mean it that way. I actually wanted to say that you can´t be more attractive cause you are already the most beautiful woman on earth."

"Nice try.", she hissed and pushed him towards the door.

"My dear Teresa.", he tried calm her again and put his hands on her shoulders fixing her eyes.

It seemed to work cause Teresa´s breathing slowed down and the anger left her face.

"I´m serious. Just look at yourself.", he went with her to the mirror in the bathroom.

"What do you see?", Jane asked with still his hands on her shoulders.

"An "out-of-shape-Lisbon". The changed "me"."

"But the changed "you" is as beautiful as the other "you". Can´t you see how perfect you are?",

"What is so perfect about me? Tell me, I have no idea.", Teresa sniffed and wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"Your green eyes are glistening when you are happy and you have a cute, little wrinkle on your forehead when you are worried or angry. But you know what I like the most? When you form your lips to a smile you are sparkling from the inside out and it is always so hard not to...", Jane stopped. He couldn´t tell her that he had the urge to kiss her when she was just smiling. Maybe it would frighten her…

"I´m listening.", Teresa said in a soft voice and turned around so that they stood really close to each other. She could hear his breath, she could feel his breath on her skin.

Unsure if it was right to touch her, Jane put his arm around her hip and pulled her even closer to him. He thought that his heart would jump out of his chest any minute when he carefully closed the little gap between them. Her lips were soft, softer than he could have ever imagined and she tasted a bit salty. Lisbon herself felt intoxicated by the sensations of his hands on her hips, his lips on her lips, his chest against hers. Teresa buried her hands in his golden locks and stood on her toe toes deepen the kiss.

Than out of the blue her mind started to work and voices in her head argued: Teresa, what are you doing? You are kissing your consultant! But it feels so good. It´s against the rules, stop it! Nobody´s gonna know. Teresa, this man is mentally still married to his dead wife, you´ll never have a chance. He could be ready to move on. Why can you be so naive? Where is your authority?

When Patrick broke the kiss Teresa was extremely confused.

"You… should leave...", Teresa couldn´t believe which words just escaped her mouth. She was pushing him back from her, but she didn´t want that. She wanted… Well, what did she want?

"If that´s what want?", Jane replied disappointed.

"Damn it, I don´t know what I want. Just give me some time..."

"Okay.", she could hear the crack in his voice and it nearly broke her heart. She didn´t want him to leave… Why did her head always take over control in these situations?!

"Promise me that you eat something.", were his last words before he stepped out of her apartment. She watched him going down the stairs. He was so sweet to her and she ruined everything.

"So tell me, what am I supposed to think now?", she asked herself when she closed the door.

"I kissed Patrick Jane… well he kissed me… we kissed."

**To be continued.**  
**I´m looking forward to some Reviews. 3**


	4. Love has its own rules

**Sorry that it took me so long to translate this chapter. I was busy with my graduation exams :)**

**This is also the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**  
**Special thanks to my Beta Reader mylittleshipocean 3**

The next day Lisbon entered the CBI really early to avoid cross Jane´s path. For her the kiss wasn´t embarrassing but she didn´t know how to act in front of him while thinking about the feeling of his lips brushing against hers.  
But she would see him today, he would wait in front of her office at 4:30pm. Teresa was right, he did wait in front of her office. Without saying a word they made their way to the locker rooms.  
Before they entered the gym, which was more crowded than the past few days, Jane pulled Lisbon to the side.  
"Teresa, I want you to know that the kiss yesterday wasn´t a mistake. It felt right." Jane kissed her on the cheek and they stepped into the gym. "Shall we run first?" he asked.  
"Depends… do you feel well enough?"  
"I have a special spray now, shouldn´t be a problem. But the question is: did you eat properly?"  
"Yes Daddy." Jane grinned and they started to exercise.  
During their training Lisbon acted more relaxed towards Jane. There wasn´t the awkward feeling she had had this morning and she even could improve her push-ups with him.  
"40, 41, 42…"  
"I can´t, I feel like a jelly fish." said Jane and laid down on the floor.  
"43..." Lisbon couldn´t carry herself anymore and stopped.  
"Only seven more push-ups." Lisbon said, to encourage Jane as well as herself.  
"Who even cares if we can do 50 push-ups? When we chase… when you chase a gangster you don´t battle him with push-ups." they started to laugh and Teresa started to feel extremely comfortable around him.  
When they left the gym Lisbon could feel how some agents stared at her, she even heard someone whistling. She rolled her eyes and Jane fought the urge to punch some of these young agents. Why didn´t they have any respect? At the entrance Teresa suddenly felt a hand slightly grabbing her butt. When she realized it wasn´t Jane's hand (she knew how his hand felt on her butt, she'd experienced this once) she didn´t hesitate to slam this agent against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back.  
"If you dare do that again, with me or any other female agent, I'll take action against you for sexual harassment. Understood?" She let go of him and finally left the sports hall.  
"Wow, do I have to take a class in self-defence when I ask you out on a date?" he said amused. First, she smiled at him but within seconds her smile vanished from her face and she disappeared in the locker rooms.  
When she left the building, Jane was waiting for her at the front door.  
"Can I give you a ride home?"  
"No thanks, I´m here with my bike."  
"What a pity…" he answered disappointed and Teresa looked at him, feeling a sort of guilt rising in her chest.  
"You could… drive to my house and wait for me…?" Jane´s face lightened up and he walked to his car.

When Lisbon arrived she took a shower while Jane searched for some food in order to prepare dinner. His thoughts started again to circle around Lisbon´s reaction on his "self-defence" comment. What was so wrong about it? It was meant as a joke… The whole week he couldn´t get through to her. Normally, she was easy to read but the past few days had proved him wrong.  
Lisbon´s jaw dropped when she saw a plate with sandwiches and a small bowl of fruit salad.  
"You didn´t have to do that."  
"I had to." Jane disagreed and stepped out of the kitchen. Her appearance caught him by surprise. She wore exactly the same jersey as she did at the time she has been accused of murdering that guy.  
Back then the light was dimmed and he was more concentrated on solving the case than on Lisbon´s legs but now… he just couldn´t help but look at her, totally stunned. Even though she was a small woman, her legs were long. Her dark, and still wet hair fell messily over her shoulders. She looked like a piece of art to him.  
"Do you want to shower as well?" she asked trying to get away from this embarrassing situation… was it embarrassing? The way he looked at her felt actually more flattering… He liked what he saw and that was… good to know…  
"I´ll shower after dinner. Shall we?" Jane pointed to the couch.  
They sat down right next to each other and ate before Jane came up with his question.  
"Did I do something wrong today? I mean after that agent…"  
"You asked me if you would need a class of self-defence before going on a date with me and…"  
"And you thought that you are single because men might be scared of you?" he finished her sentence.  
"Yeah."  
Patrick couldn´t help but pull Teresa close to his chest.  
"I´m not scared of you… I… love you the way you are." Teresa nearly had a heart attack when she heard him saying that right into her ear. She put a bit space between them and hoped that he wouldn´t recognize her shaking hands or her loud heartbeat.  
Jane took her hands and stroked over her skin.  
"I… I…" Teresa tried to form a sentence but she couldn´t find any words to describe what she felt, so she leaned over to him and placed her lips on his. She tried to translate the words she couldn't say into every movement. She laid her hand on his cheek and ran her fingers through his golden curls. He pulled her even closer, he wanted to feel her body pressed against his, he wanted to smell her scent and touch her skin. Their tongues fought a passionate battle, Patrick pulled Teresa on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Suddenly, the annoying noise of her phone interrupted them. Reluctantly, she got up from his lap to get the phone and pressed the green button.  
"Lisbon" she said, a little bit out of breath.  
"Hey boss, is everything alright?" Teresa heard Grace´s voice.  
"Thanks for asking. I´m fine."  
"Did you eat something?"  
"Yeah, I´m having dessert right now." Teresa bit her bottom lip and looked over to Patrick, who stood up and stepped behind her.  
"That´s good to hear. Enjoy and have a nice evening."  
"Thanks you too."  
"So I am your dessert?" asked Jane and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Well… you are sweet as well." she said and made him chuckle.  
"But now you have to shower first.", she kissed him on the cheek and took him to the bathroom.

When he returned Teresa laid in bed. He felt awkward when he stepped into her bedroom but she welcomed him with a warm smile which quickly turned into amazement. He wore boxer shorts – just boxer shorts. His upper body was fully exposed and his hair was tousled wildly. He suddenly looked like a seductive bad boy.  
When she left her sexy-Jane-thoughts she recognized that he still stood at the door.  
"Come here." Teresa lifted the covers and he laid down next to her.  
"Shall we watch a movie?" she asked him and he agreed even though he knew that he wouldn't really pay attention to the movie. He was busy with concentrating on Teresa´s touch, her skin against his bare chest, her head resting on his shoulder, he was busy paying attention to HIS Teresa.  
"What?" Teresa asked feeling his eyes on her.  
"Isn´t it weird? For years we´ve been working together and nothing happened and now…"  
"It is… but love has its own rules." she lifted her head and looked at him.  
"I love you, Patrick, I really do."  
"Glad to hear that." he smiled and gave her a kiss.  
"Question." Teresa suddenly said when she laid her hand on his chest.  
"Where did you get all these muscles from? You barely move, you just lay on the couch."  
"May I quote a certain woman who once said: Love has its own rules? " Teresa smiled.  
"You mean… you started to exercise because…?"  
"Yes I did… Is that embarrassing?"  
"No… it´s flattering." she reassured him and drew a picture on his chest with her finger. Jane knew what it was: a heart. He always knew she was the romantic type of girl.

The next two days Patrick and Teresa tried to act as normal as they could but they moved their training to the park in order to have more privacy.  
On Saturday morning the fitness check-up started. First, they tested Rigsby and Jane then Van Pelt and Lisbon.  
While Jane and Rigsby did the running part Lisbon waited at the entrance of the gym impatiently, until Jane came out coughing and panting, searching for his asthma spray.  
"Patrick here, I have it. Are you okay?" she gave him the spray and stroked over his back, quite forgetting that Grace was standing right next to her, watching them with a confused look on her face.  
"Yes, I´m okay." he took a few breaths and smiled at Teresa.  
When everybody finished the test they got the results. Rigsby was the best, which didn´t surprise anybody, and Lisbon came right after him.

"See? I told you, you would be the best." Patrick said when they walked through the park, holding hands.  
"No, Rigsby is the best and if Cho was there I would have been third."  
"But Cho isn´t here and you can´t compare yourself to Rigsby because he is a man and much taller than you. So you are doubtlessly the best." she squeezed his hand and pulled him into a soft kiss.

THE END

**By the way, I´m doing a birthday video project for Robin Tunney and if you want to participate send a mail to soulmentalistas (Deadline is May 10th 2015)**


End file.
